villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ummo Aliens
Ummo Aliens (in Japanese: 雲母星人) are the main antagonistic faction in the Arcade game Space Bomber. These strange-looking aliens all look like cartoonish balls with small eyes and big lips, often wearing hats and adornments following the thematic of the current stage and they also take on the shape of various cute animal heads and their machinations are just as weird, with giant trash cans and the like. Background In 1947 A.D. July 4, an UFO flying above the sky of Roswell of New Mexico and heading towards the Northwest direction was witnessed by a couple named Walmott. In July 8, USAF announced that it captured the UFO, only to retract their words and rectifying that it was weather observing machine belonging to Earth. But in reality, UFO captured by USAF was indeed alien, and through the research of UFO US managed to gain and monopolize advanced alien technology. Role Fast forwarding to 1999 A.D., Ummo Aliens launch their invasion due to the fact that despite them coming to Earth US government is keep attempting to hide their existence, and Ummo Aliens became unhappy with that. But in truth Ummo Aliens, under the facade of friendliness (they do say "You my friend..."), demanded a handover of Earth. However, the USA president refuses their demand. With a nonviolent attempt to take over Earth failed, Ummo Aliens invaded Earth and the war between the two sides broke out. The president decides to fight the alien invaders by himself using the Space Bombers: a pair of spacecrafts that was hastily crafted with garbage datas and armed only with a pair of claws and dual vulcan cannons, thus with lots of flaws and problems. But with Ummo Aliens rampaging on Earth unimpeded, Earth's military will have to go with what they have. Also, with Ummo Aliens' full scale invasion, US government could not hide alien existence any longer. The goal of Ummo Aliens was to fulfill "Project Noah's Ark": a scheme involving massive extraction of DNAs/genes from Earth's various life forms, combining those genes with Ummo Aliens' genetics, creating more powerful and enhanced new life forms, and finally implanting brainwashing devices into the bodies of Ummo-created beings to serve the interests of Ummo Aliens. Once the fight begins in NYC, Space Bombers were scrambled from their HQ Colorado to relieve NYC. the aliens ran into savage resistance from Earth's best fighter craft with the ability to "capture" their kind and launch them at their former comrades for huge explosion. By reclaiming NYC with Space Bomber NYC scored its first major victory against Ummo Aliens, in spite of Space Bombers' problems. Next confrontation took place from Amazon Jungle to Ghiana Heights, where Ummo Alien forces are being congregated for reasons only known to aliens themselves. Space Bombers went after them and defeated them in South America before the aliens had a chance to expand their forces to other parts of Earth. Running into trouble caused by Space Bombers, Ummo Aliens activate their hidden ruin, a solar temple called Teotiwakan on Mexico located in Nazca prairie, revealing that they have been hiding on Earth for a long time, waiting for the right time to begin their invasion. Teotiwakan was a traction beam system platform and with huge ground drawings made on the Nazca prairie turn out to be markings with the purpose of Ummo Alien military from outer space being able to enter into overcome Earth's manpower more effectively: what was once valued as a wondrous relic turns out to be a weaponized alien outpost with intention of destroying humanity's legacy. After the ruins are destroyed Space Bombers take on the invaders' Flagship hovering above the ruins. From leaked and decoded communication between withdrawing Ummo soldiers the Flagship intends to drop a doomsday bomb and wipe out all traces of humanity and are calling all Ummo troops to withdraw from Earth to avoid getting caught in the crossfire. Space Bomber fought against the Ummo flagship and prevented its genocidal mission, but failed to destroy the flagship. Between the missions, the president and the aliens exchange all kinds of humorous and childish verbal threats to each other (at one point Ummo Aliens become extremely frustrated of being constantly thwarted by Space Bombers that they threaten to expose president's dirty little secret to the world, to which president begs aliens to have a talk). After many battles around the globe then ultimate showdown in Mexico against Space Bombers, Ummo's secret ruins in Mexico was destroyed, their military vanguard stationed on Earth was cleansed, and their reinforcement was purged. With their forces in Earth repelled and Space Bombers taking the battle to them, Ummo Aliens concentrated fully on defending their homeworld and protecting their king. Space Bombers engage Ummo flagship the second time where they emit brainwashing wave frequency spectrum called Control Wave, which also turned out to be controlling Mindseeker, a titanic experimental Space Bomber (also known as Zero Type) that was created by Earthlings but commandeered by Unmo Aliens. Space Bombers were forced to battle and destroy Mindseeker along with destroy Ummo flagship. But even after destrucions of Mindseeker and Ummo flagship, Control Wave did not stop. Space Bombers finally make it to outside of Ummo Aliens' floating mobile castle guarded by best of Ummo legions, then the interior of the castle to face the supreme leader of Ummo Aliens himself, the Ummo King. The battle within the Ummo floating castle caused much of destruction to the castle, Ummo's arsenals in the castle going off causing damaged castle to astray from Earth's orbit and was being sucked into the moon's atmosphere. However, even after defeating the king (must be fought twice: in and out of the castle), Space Bombers still must defeat the Ummo marshall named Chobihige who is the supreme commander of all Ummo Alien military armada that is still blockading Earth. However, the president in the end successfully defeats the aliens and their king by annihilating most of their military fleet: and after Chobihige was defeated, Space Bomber captures the defeated generalissmo, capture and hurl him at his armada besieging Earth, wiping them out all in one go. With their military crushed, their leaders dead and no more options left, Ummo Aliens surrender, acknowledging the superior power of Earth's defensive capability. The president is invigorated by the victory, so he states that he would do anything to protect Earth and is ready to take on Ummo Aliens anytime. Gallery design_img_f_1516064_s.png SpaceBomberAlien.png Trivia *Ummo (雲母) means in Mica in Japanese. *Aliens referring to president's possible sex scandal is a parody to Bill Clinton. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Shmup Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Aliens Category:Parody/Homage Category:Imperialists Category:Extortionists Category:Military Category:Brainwashers Category:Monsters Category:Evil Creator Category:Organizations